Surrender
by onetreefan
Summary: Its raining and they are longing for one another. Will the thunder and pouring rain help Elliot and Olivia surrender to their hungry passion? EO


**Hey guys! This is a one shot that i just thought of! Read and review please!**

For Elliot, Olivia had been the love of his life for eight years. Though he was married and happy with four beautiful children, he treasured every moment he spent with her. Little things like her laugh and her smiles are what kept him going through the long nights he wasn't with her. Kathy left him saying that he had been gone long before she was and she decided to separate. He never understood that statement until tonight.

Elliot is now racing down the streets of New York hoping to catch Olivia before she falls asleep. Its raining and every action is made not by thought but by emotion. He has so many things he needs to say to her and tonight he needs to let his heart do the talking.

Olivia is sitting in her lonely apartment on a very worn out couch missing Elliot. She craved the scent of his clothes and the tone of his voice. He never tried to act overly sexual. He is always oblivious to the longing stares she gives. It was just who he was. Even when he would work out, sweaty and more often than not shirtless, he got Olivia aroused. 

Olivia fell for Elliot the first moment she stared into his crystal blue eyes. His touch was electrifying and his tactics during interrogation were admirable and very sexy. She couldn't have him when he was married, so she delved into a world of easy one night stands. They began to become less and less when she realized in moments of climax she was crying Elliot's name. The men would be pissed off and leave. When one tried to hit her, she'd pull her gun out and force him to leave. She'd go back to her lonely bedroom once again and cry praying that Elliot would never see her this defenseless and that petty. She was alone once again and she longed for the unattainable.

But he is divorced now. How Kathy could ever leave a man like Elliot was beyond her comprehension. There was no reason now why Olivia couldn't go after Elliot... wait, work. If IAB or Cragen found out about any sort of relationship that went outside of partnership in the workforce, they would be separated. That being her biggest fear. She could painfully long for him from afar, but losing him completely would kill her quickly. 

She sat imagining his strong hands grazing over her body. His lips searing her and their bodies melting into each other. She was invested in these thoughts when she heard a pounding at the door. She came down and saw Elliot dripping wet from the storm. He was in a pair of jeans that emphasized one of his many strong masculine features and a tight dress shirt. The shirt was different tonight because he wasn't wearing a tank underneath. Thanks to the rain, she saw every muscle in great detail. She let him inside praying that the flushed look on her face had vanished in the mean time. 

There were no words. There wasn't a need for them. They had the type of relationship where they didn't need words. It is probably why he and Kathy never seemed to work. She always needed answers. He never wanted to talk. Olivia understood that. She would stand by him. She would feel his pain. His anger. His frustration. They weren't together, but she always wanted to do more to comfort him. She wanted to be his comfort in the middle of the long nights. She wanted massage his shoulders in the precinct when he would get tense. She knew it wasn't her place. She didn't know she could fill that place. Well, not until now.

They sat in silence in her dark living room. They stared at the twin bottles of beer on her coffee table, both still full. Elliot just looked at her. She sat in a large NYPD sleep shirt and a pair of boxers. How she could look so beautiful in something so comfy was beyond his comprehension. 

She looked into his eyes, not to find pain but hunger. Curiosity and hunger resided in his eyes in that moment. Those feelings of pleasure were being held down by his catholic morality. They felt each others gazes on one another. The tension was no longer relevant. Their love was all that remained. They sat in this comfortable silence for what seemed to be hours. 

She reached for her beer when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and the moral guard was no longer present. With one smooth motion, she came to her knees and crawled to his body. Their kiss started very soft and sweet. It soon ignited into a wildfire and every touch was a burn laced with pleasure. Elliot placed himself on top of her and she moaned sensually in his mouth. He stopped and looked down at her. He was so beautiful in her eyes. She lifted her head up to kiss him once more when he stopped her with his finger pressed against her lips. 

"Liv, is this what you want"

"Of course it is. El, I have loved you for a long time. Nothing would make me turn back now." She lifted her head up and started kissing his neck. Their breathing became harsh rough pants and she found herself on top of him. "El, do you want to move this into the other room?" Olivia asked while kissing his neck in a playful fashion. 

"Good idea Liv," he said with a curious smile. He got up and lifted her in his arms. This surprised her and she kissed him once again. It took every ounce of control she had not to remove every article of clothing he had on, but wanted to wait until she made it to the next room. Elliot kissed her passionately as he carried her away to a more comfortable area of play.

Elliot instinctively placed her on the bed. She smiled as she started unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal hot sweaty muscle. She licked each individual muscle as he moaned in pleasure. He began kissing her head until his mouth reached hers and he picked her up and slid her forward slightly. He slowly took off her NYPD sleep shirt and roamed her body with his lips returning the service she just provided for him. Their moans were getting more and more intense as their actions removed more clothing. With thunder roaring and their hearts pounding, Elliot and Olivia were ready for the journey the night was taking them.

The night was filled with passion and searching. Both were looking for things that were not yet in their reach. With every touch of his lips, Olivia felt her defensive walls crumble beneath her. He was behind her with his lips caressing her back and his arms placed upon hers. She pleaded for him to take her. She longed for this for so long. He kissed her neck until he reached the vicinity of her ear and he whispered, "Liv, I want you to say you want me"

"El, I want you"

"Liv, I want you to say I need you"

"Elliot... please... God... Elliot I need you"

"Liv," he flipped her on her back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I don't want to hurt you"

"El, I surrender," she said through her rough breathing.

"I love you," he said as he entered her. It knocked the wind out of her. She was blinded by passion and more importantly love. Their hearts beat as one and their love roared like the thunder outside. His lips were shaking as he felt her body shake vigorously within him. Both were moaning loudly with pleasure as they found their orgasms were simultaneous. There were no words to describe the love they felt. It was more than love. They were each others world. They were finally together. They were finally one. 

As he removed himself from within her, they lied naked in the sheets. She came and kissed him with a weak, yet strong passion. She looked into his eyes and smiled a smile that was filled with joy and love. 

"Elliot, I love you too." 

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please read and review!**


End file.
